FANG
by XxASBFANGxX
Summary: This is kind of like the intro. So far the Character's are Jace Hawthorne, Chris Hawthorne, Shana Stein, MoMo Kalmbacher, Ally Kowalski, Aaron Barr Narrator , Aiden Merritt, Alexia Wayy and Adam Micheal. Fang Is a general, Mythological story.... fu


**Chapter 1**

Out of all the stories I _personally _write, Each and every one, has one character based off Alexia. And in all those stories, each and every one of those character's, die's. Alexia was a girl I had hated since sixth grade, and hated with a passion. She had entirely _ruined _my life several time's, yet I always found myself talking to her the next day. Oh the _Irony_.

Alexia sat beside me on the bus. "Morning." She said. She was wearing her cheer leading uniform, so she must have practice this morning. "Morning." I mumbled back. MoMo and Ally sat across from us, talking about something. Shana was in front of us, whining about her cramps. Behind us were Chris and Jace, two twins in their huge family. There was also Adam, but we weren't sure where he was this morning. "I should have taken some Midol..." Shana whined. "And maybe some duct tape..." Chris whispered from behind us. I reached back and smacked him. "Why can't you be like the quiet one!?" I asked. Jace glared back. They didn't like me too much. Alexia sighed. "COOKIE!" MoMo said. I looked at her and Ally. "We have come up with a way to shut Chris up." Ally said all professionally. "Really?" I asked. They Nodded. "The Elusive SHRINK RAY!" MoMo smiled. I just stared back.

"Ya know. That would work if we actually _KNEW _HOW TO MAKE ONE." Alexia replied. MoMo gave her the "Evil eye". Ally snorted. "We can make a shrink ray!" She said uncertainly. "Right and I'm married to Jace." I replied sarcastically. "In your _dreams_." He snorted back. "Never honey." I said. "_Never_."

* * *

In school, we were heading down to lunch. Hard to believe our morning classes went by so fast. I sat down on our table, which was in the back of the room. But it was one of the long rectangular one's because we ALL sat there. Even though most of us hate each other. The Next to come was Chris and Alexia. Chris sat down while Alexia went up. The Twin's never ate lunch (though I couldn't say I blamed them). Next was Jace. "Afternoon." I mumbled. He glared back. "Well then." I whispered. Then MoMo and Shana came. "God guys, can you be any _LOUDER_?" Shana said sarcastically. I snorted. "I can." MoMo mumbled. "NO." We all said simultaneously. MoMo giggled. "Fine!" she said. "So. Gotta banana today?" Shana asked. "Why _YES_ I DOES." MoMo giggled. "How Wonderful." Shana smirked.

Alexia came back just as Ally came down. She sat next to Chris, as usual. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" Chris asked. "Yea. And?" Alexia replied. Chris rolled his eyes and sighed. At our table, it went Me, MoMo, Jace and Ally on the right, and Alexia, Chris, Shana and usually Adam on the left. "Where is Adam?" Shana asked. He rarely missed school. "Mono." Alexia replied. "ew." MoMo whispered. Jace sighed. "Well aren't we a boring bunch today." Alexia said again. "It's Monday." I replied. "And?" Alexia said again. We all shrugged. "Were just not preppy, happy hoe's like you Alexia." Shana sighed. Alexia glared at her, then got up and left. "What? It's true! OWN IT!" Shana yelled while laughing. "Right on." MoMo nodded. Ally giggled. "I know why she's such a good cheerleader." Chris said. "Why?" We all asked. "Cause she looks like a ten-year old boy." He sighed and shook his head. We all laughed again.

On the Way home, Alexia was still in practice, so she wasn't on the bus. Instead, Shana sat with me. In the afternoon, we all sit in the back of the bus. "So. How was school?" Ally asked. "Boring." I replied. "Long." Shana said. "Tiring." Chris Mumbled. "AWESOME." Jace smiled. We all looked at him. "What? I got to see the CHEER LEADER'S PRACTICE." He smiled more. "You're such a pervert." Shana said. "And proud of it." Jace nodded. "No shame." I sighed. "Hey, I'm walking tomorrow. Who wants' to walk with me?" Ally asked. We all raised our hands. "Sweet, I feel special." Ally smiled. "Jace is walking up front." Shana smirked. "Aw!" Jace said loudly, and half the bus looked back. We all started laughing, and I think MoMo fell out of her seat.

* * *

At home, I had to watch Aiden while Mom and Mark went to work. "Can we play a game?" He asked. "Like?" I mumbled. "Monopoly." He replied. "You always whine when you lose." I said. "Chess?" He asked. "You don't know how to play it." I sighed. "You could teach me." He said again. "I don't remember all the moves." I said. "Can we play twister?" He asked hopefully. "You're too short." I mumbled. He sighed, then just sat down next to me to watch SpongeBob. I was just finishing homework when Mom called. "Hi sweetie, we're gonna be a little late. Traffic's backed up." She sighed. "Alright." I mumbled. "How's Aiden doing?" She asked. "He's a 4-year-old bottomless pit that loves Twister." I replied. Thanks for the 'how was YOUR day', Mom. "Oh, well that's good I guess. Make sure to get him in bed by 8." She said, and then hung up. "Thanks Mom." I whispered and sighed.


End file.
